Memories
by krystalball
Summary: Take one girl with amnesia, a true love, and Akito's sister...What does it become? Read to find out!


Chapter 1 Remembrance

"Hmm…I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight," Tohru pondered out loud. She held on tightly to her schoolbag and zoned out, wondering which dishes would satisfy the Sohmas'.

"Huh?" Kyo replied.

"For dinner tonight. What should I make?" she turned to Yuki, who seemed rather dazed at the pink blossoms trailing to the ground, "What do you think, Yuki?"

"Huh?" Yuki turned and faced her, with a troubled look on his face, "Oh. I'm sorry, Miss Honda, but Shigure, Kyo and I have to pay a visit to someone at Sohma house. We probably won't be able to make it home on time tonight,"

"Oh, that's okay!" Tohru answered back, smiling.

Kyo faced Yuki, holding out his fists, "What the hell are you talking about, you damn rat?" Once again, Yuki seemed amazed at the blossoms falling slowly onto the ground. Kyo glared at him for a second, and his face softened, and slowly he began to pull down his hands.

I wonder if this person is another member of the Zodiac, Tohru thought to herself. She had met every one of the Zodiac members except for the horse and the rooster, so it was possible that this just could be another member.

"So I see you three are home early," Shigure said, stepping out of the door, "It's time to leave now," Tohru nodded and walked inside, Kyo and Yuki following, "Actually, perhaps, we can take Tohru to see her today."

"Her?" Tohru said, intrigued.

"Yes. We will be visiting a Sohma named Akari, today."

"Akari? Oh, is she a member of the Zodiac?"

"Not exactly, although she is cursed," Tohru blinked several times, unable to comprehend the statement, "Oh well, enough talking! Let's hurry and get to Sohma house before it gets dark out." Shigure fumbled to put on his sandals on the porch.

"Okay. We're just going to put our bags away. We'll catch up with you." Yuki said quickly.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a chance to talk to Tohru. Nothing dirty, I promise." He chuckled forcefully while Kyo's anger built up. Yuki looked surprised for a moment, and then nodded, "Fine," he said, "Come on, you stupid cat." Kyo glared icily at him, and threw his bag into the house, not caring if it tore down any doors, as usual.

"Kyo…try not to destroy my house, please," Shigure said worriedly.

"Yes, hurry up, you stupid cat!" Yuki scolded, beginning to walk up the road.

"Shut up!" Kyo ran after Yuki and began yelling at him. Tohru watched them until they disappeared from sight, and then turned to Shigure, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Shigure stood quietly at first, then replied, "It's about the girl we're going to visit right now," Tohru looked at him with interest, "Yes. I didn't want to say anything in front of Yuki of Kyo because, well, she was a great influence to them."

"So she's older than us?" Shigure shook his head.

"Let's walk and talk, okay? I don't want those two to be worried," He strolled along the path as Tohru walked beside him, "The girl's name was Akari. She was Akito's sister," Tohru gasped, "Yes. As odd as it may sound, Akito did have a sister. But unlike Akito, Akari is- er, that is to say _was_ not the head of the family." Was? What did he mean by 'was', "She was only born to ease his suffering. You already know that he has a shorter life span an average human being, let alone, a cursed one. Akito's parents wanted him to live a longer, happier life, although he was chosen to live a life of suffering and great pain, and thus, Akari's birth."

"I see," Tohru said, a light tear dropping out of her eye, "She was born to die, as well," Shigure nodded. The walk to the mansion was long and silent, with the occasional sniffling of Tohru. They stood outside of the door and just stared, for a moment, both of them not bothering to open the wooden door, "Tell me, Shigure. How exactly did she die?" Shigure gave her a blank look, "I mean, if Akito and Akari both had the same life span, why did she die earlier than him?"

Shigure was silent, and then he mumbled, "She was pushed..." Tohru gave a look of surprise.

"How?" Tohru asked curiously. She wanted to know.

"Akito had pushed her." Tohru shed another tear, then smiled hopefully.

"Shigure?" she looked at the door, "Did she live a peaceful life?" Shigure nodded, "That's good."

"Hey, you two!" a playful little voice said, "You better come in quick! Kyo's getting pretty mad. I think you're in for a big pounding, Shigure!"

"Momiji?" Tohru said, remembering the little blonde-haired boy. "What are you doing?" Momiji smiled, "We always come and visit Akari on her birthday! Come on in! Everyone's here!" Shigure pushed the large door and walked in as Tohru followed.

"This way," Momiji shouted excitedly, running to one of the many houses that lined the inside, "The temple's over here!" the little boy told her, running to one of the less identical houses. It was a bit smaller, and a it was painted a creamy peach color. Tohru followed Momiji and Shigure into the temple, and was surprised to see many of the other Sohmas like Haru, Kagura, and Hatori.

"Hi, Tohru," Kagura said happily. Tohru could see that Kagura was clinging on to Kyo pretty tight, crushing his arm, and Kyo's was squirming. Hatori greeted her with a slight nod, and Haru just waved. Hatori was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Allow me to introduce you to Akari Sohma," Shigure said as Tohru shuddered. She was still not use to hearing that name. Shigure led her into an exit out of the temple, and into a large piece of land, with stones covering here and there, "Here she is. Tohru, meet Akari." Tohru stared blankly at the rather tall rock, with a name engraved at the very top. A picture of a little girl with pigtails cascading down the sides of her head, who looked no more to be six or seven, was framed at the foot of the stone. The girl had lovely eyes, and a sincere smile to match.

Hatori bent down and placed the flowers carefully beside the picture, "Happy birthday," was all Tohru could hear him say. Slowly, one by one, the other Zodiac members placed gifts around. Kagura gave Akari a stuffed bear, Haru and Momiji gave her a book, and Shigure brought her her favorite food.

I wonder what Yuki and Kyo got her, Tohru thought as Yuki began slowly kneeled on the ground, and to her surprise, only smiled.

"Well, that ought to about do it," Shigure laughed, "Well, until next year. See you, Akari," And right after he said that, everyone smiled and bowed solemnly, and then went inside the temple, leaving only Tohru, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki, "Come Tohru. I'll show you the main gardens." Shigure gestured to follow him.

"Oh, uh, sure. I'd love to see the gardens," Tohru replied, and quickly followed Shigure inside the temple, "So is this what usually happens? You just put down her gifts and walk away?" Shigure shook his head.

"Yuki and Kyo always give her something. They just give her something that belongs to them. They just don't want to do it in front of the whole family. It annoys Kyo," he stopped and placed his finger on his lips, "Shh…they're about to start." Tohru stared through the tiny window and watched carefully as Yuki bent down. He took something out of his jacket and laid it on the stone. Tohru could see clearly that it was a necklace with a large piece of something on it. For a moment, Kyo hesitated to give her a gift, but then he took out a torn picture and placed it beside Yuki's present. I wonder if they were all happy once, Tohru thought.

Chapter 2 Reunion

"So where are Miss Hanajima and Miss Uotani this morning?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? Oh, Hana and Uo? Well, Hana's family went on vacation and Uo skipped today," she glanced at Kyo, who was awfully quiet.

"What's that look for?" Kyo scolded.

"Oh, nothing." Tohru looked away quickly.

"Um…I didn't mean that in a bad way," he stared away, "I just meant that if there was somethi-" Kyo let out a groan. Tohru darted her eyes in Kyo's direction.

"Oh…dammit! That hurt!" Kyo swung his head to face Yuki while clutching onto his forehead, "That better not have been you, you damn rat."

Yuki shook his head, looking rather surprised, "It's not me," he pointed in the opposite direction. There was a girl kneeling on the ground, holding her head as well. She had on a red sundress. She had thin black hair that waved in the wind, and a tiny pout on her face. She had her eyes shut tight.

"Ouch. That hurt a lot," The girl moaned. Then she stood up and walked over to Kyo, "I'm so sorry. I really should watch where I'm going. Uh! I'm such a klutz! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" she extended out her hand. Kyo did nothing. He just sat there, staring at her face. Tohru looked at Yuki, only to see that he was in the same trance as Kyo. She stared into the girl's face deeply, when all of a sudden, she gasped. She had the exact same lovely pair of eyes and that same sincere smile. The resemblance was uncanny. She looked exactly like Akari.

"Um…excuse me? Do you need some help?" she asked. Kyo shook his head and grunted while pushing himself off the pavement. Yuki blinked twice and began to talk, "Excuse me, but is you name by any chance, Akari?" the young girl shook her head, surprised and sort of scared.

"My name is Shihomi Yaisa. I'm not from around here."

"Yaisa?" Yuki repeated. Sakura nodded.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki Sohma. This is my cousin, Kyo Sohma, and this is my friend, Tohru Honda." Yuki said mindlessly.

"Sohma. I've heard of that name," Shihomi-or Akari had said. She looked down at her hands that were holding a plastic bag, "Uh, well, I think I should go now. I'd hate to disturb you. I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." She turned to Kyo and bowed, then waved and turned and walked away. She disappeared into the distance. The teenagers stared absently for a minute when Tohru broke the silence, "Hey, Kyo, you didn't transform!" Kyo didn't say anything. In fact, the rest of the day was pretty dull and quiet. Tohru couldn't stand her curiosity any longer. After dinner, Tohru went to find Shigure. She had to know if Akari was alive or not.

"Shigure, could I ask you something?" Sigure nodded, "Could Akari suvive? I mean, that fall."

"There is a chance." Tohru thought it through carefully. What does it matter if you survive, but live your life without a family?

"But, if she did survive, would she ever remember you and the others?" Tohru asked.

Shigure thought it through carefully, "Luckily, Hari's powers were weak back then. They definitely were not strong enough to erase us from her memory for good. _If_ she had survived the fall, she would still have a chance to remember her past. The thing is, we don't know where she is. When we went searching for her, there was no body, or fallen clothing, or anything."

"So you didn't find anything?"

"Nothing. Just dust and sand, with the occasional bottle lying here and there." Tohru stood up and walked to her room. She shut the behind her and closed her eyes. There was no way that could've been Akari. She seemed so happy. She was born to die. A cursed child. How can someone like that be happy? "Did she have something to live for? Anything to live for except dying?" Maybe she did. Maybe it was the same reason Tohru had. Maybe _she_ had lived for her friends, as well.

Chapter 3 Memories

"So where's the Prince? I haven't seen him since class." Uo asked. She looked at Kyo and gave him a cold hard stare.

"Yuki's at a student council meeting right now." Tohru answered.

"You know, it's a shame _you_ don't join student council, Kyo," Uo teased, "Then you wouldn't have to hang around as much."

"Yes. That would be helpful." Hana said in her usual monotone voice.

"Is that supposed to be some kinda joke?" Kyo said while shaking his fist.

"Aw, is Kyo-Kyo mad?" Uo taunted. Kyo looked at her furiously.

"That supposed to mean something?" Kyo smirked, "Cause if it's a fight you want…!" he exercised his arm.

"You sure have one hell of a violent temper." Uo said.

"He does, doesn't he?" Hana agreed.

"Okay, that does it!" He took a swing at Uo but missed. Tohru looked surprised.

"Uh, don't you think we should be heading back, Kyo? I think Yuki maybe running late." Tohru said.

"Fine," He got up and began walking out of the classroom, "You coming or not?" Tohru followed him. In the hall, they met up with Yuki, who had just come out of a meeting. He looked tired and strained, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. They began walking up the street. It was a quiet walk all the way to Shigure's house. Suddenly, Yuki stopped. He looked up the road, and saw a girl idling aimlessly at the front of the Sohma's estate. She stood there for a minute, and then checked around to see if anyone was looking. She slipped in between the huge wooden doors a

nd disappeared. Yuki ran to Sohma house and opened the gates. No one was there.

"I know I saw her. She was right here." He continued searching throughout the yard.

"You saw her too?" Kyo asked.

"A trespasser?" Tohru wondered out loud.

"No." Yuki ran into one of the houses and checked while Kyo ran into a different house.

"Her room…she might be in her room." Yuki suggested. Kyo ran to one of the houses and let himself in with Yuki and Tohru following him. They went up a flight of stairs and down a hall into a single room. They threw open the door. In the far corner, they could see a shadow.

"Sohma," the girl said, "Why is that name so familiar? I've heard it before," she looked down into a dresser and held up a picture. She stared down at it with her eyes wide open. Her hand was shaking uncontrollably, "It can't be…it just can't…" she dropped the picture and kneeled on the ground, clasping her head between her hands. Yuki and Kyo rushed to help her. Tohru ran behind them.

Akari shut her eyes tight, "The Sohma curse…" she murmured, holding her head tighter.

"She's remembering!" Tohru said, amazed.

"We better find Hatori fast. Something's happening. We have to find him." Kyo and Yuki both ran out of the room.

Tohru stared down at Akari and slid her head onto her lap, "It must be painful…knowing about the curse," Tohru closed her eyes, "Dieing. That's what you were meant to do. Live and die. It must be so sad." Akari stopped shaking and her eyes loosened.

"As-as long as I have people in my life to care about-" she struggled to say, "I don't mind dieing." This was the first time she had heard her talk. Kyo rushed into the room with Yuki and Hatori following.

"Why? Why is she like this?" Tohru asked.

"I was young when I erased her memory. I had yet to learn about my abilities," Hatori said, "She was the first person whose memories I had erased. The reason she's suffering like this is because I couldn't erase all her memories. She's starting to remember." Akari winced in pain.

"What can we do to help her?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing. We can only wait and see. What happens next is up to her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyo yelled.

"She can either remember or die." It was silent.

"I don't..." Tohru said.

"She has strength. She is trying to remember, but all the years of Akito's conflict and pain has caused her to suffer," He stopped and looked down at her, "But she could die trying."

"Oh."

"Akito would have his moment at times where he would lash out and beat and destroy everything." replied Hatori. Kyo looked away, like it brought up an old scar. Maybe it did. Tohru didn't know.

"It may be a while until she wakes up. Why don't you take her back to Shigure's house?" Hatori said.

"Shouldn't we just leave her here?"

Hatori shook his head, "I don't want me to be the first person she sees." Tohru didn't understand. She didn't have the heart to ask. Yuki carried her on his back.

"Yuki! You didn't transform!" Tohru was surprised once again.

"She is cursed," he said sadly, "I can carry her because she is cursed." He looked up and began walking.

Chapter 4 Love and Suffering

Tohru sat beside Akari and began talking to her, "I'm sorry. It must have been very painful. You getting beaten by Akito every day, that is," Tohru looked down at her. She remembered when she had first seen her when she bumped into Kyo. She looked so happy and innocent. How could she have survived all of Akito's torment? Tohru picked up the warm towel that was on Akari's forehead and walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Shigure asked.

"She's fine. I'm just going to wet her towel again." Shigure nodded, and went into the room. When Tohru walked in again, Shigure was sitting stroking her hair.

"Shigure…" he turned and looked at her, "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

Shigure nodded slightly, "It's about Akari, isn't it?"

"Yes...what happened? I mean the day she fell of that cliff? What made Akito mad at her?" Shigure tried to put together the right words in his mind.

"It all began when Akari was born. As I told you before, she was born only to take away pain from Akito. She could never have Akito's rights or powers. But Akito was cold-hearted. He wanted to hold the curse all by himself. I guess you can say that he's one of the more independent Sohmas."

"Did she defy his orders?"

Shigure was silent, "He…it was the first time Akito had seen Kyo. He had heard of the cat's true form, and decided to see for himself how gruesome it was," Tohru felt disappointed, "He took Akari into the main room and waited for Kyo to come. Akari and Kyo had been the best of friends before, you see. She understood him the most," she smiled, but then she remebered that the cat was shunned from society, so maybe... "Well, he took off his beads as rain clouds started to appear. He wanted to shatter Akari's hope, and I guess, in a way, he succeeded." Tohru had remembered what Akari had told her; _"As long as I have people in my life to care about…"_. She must've been talking about Kyo. Must have been.

"She was told not to go chasing after him, but as you guessed, she did it anyway," Shigure's voice grew quieter, "She did defy his orders...and she died for it. Or at least we thought she did." Tohru looked at Shigure. He seemed way more serious than usual.

Shigure's stomach growled, "That reminds me! You must be so hungry! I haven't made anything to eat all day!"

"Ha ha. That would be nice." He patted his stomach. Tohru smiled and stood up. When she opened the door, she could see Kyo leaning against the wall.

"So I guess you know now, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"Damn Shigure. He goes around blabbing everything." He threw his fist against the wall.

Tohru was quiet for a moment, "You know…I don't see why you're so upset. I know that I would love it if I knew somebody loved me as much as she did."

"It's not like that!" he looked on the ground, "Actually, it is…it's my fault she's like this. If I hadn't freaked out that day…maybe…maybe she wouldn't have come looking for me. Maybe things would be different," he glanced at Tohru, "Ah, hell with it!"

"Kyo…" He looked away and ran upstairs. _He's probably on the roof, again, _Tohru thought. She looked down the hall. She could see Yuki staring at her with pain in his eyes.

"Yuki, I-"

"That stupid cat doesn't even know what happened. What a fool." He said as walked away. Tohru wanted to chase after him and talk to him but stopped herself. _He just needs some time to cool off, _she told herself. She continued walking to the kitchen and prepared a meal of cod and rice. She took it up to Shigure and tried to find Yuki. He was probably at his secret base. Kyo was in his usual place on the roof, "He must be so sad…" she thought about her mother, and how she would be so happy if she hadn't really died, "He blames himself for Akari's pain." She inhaled and climbed up the ladder. She could see Kyo lying on the roof staring at the sky with his hands behind his head. That was pretty normal.

"Um, Kyo?" Kyo jumped up.

"Ah! What the hell? Are you always gonna sneak up on me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you may be hungry," he looked away, "I'm sorry if you're mad, but still. I made your favorite, cod and rice." She held out the plate. He looked tempted to take it. He reached out and pulled the plate.

"Thanks." Tohru smiled. Kyo shoveled the rice into his mouth.

"Are you…sad?"

Kyo looked at her, "Huh? What are you talking about?" he said in a muffled voice.

"I mean…I just thought you were sad is all." He stared surprised at her, and swallowed hard.

"I'm not sad, or angry. So don't get so worried." Tohru nodded, but was trying to work up the courage to ask him.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"It's just, you've been really quiet lately, and I just wanted to know if you're all right…"

"I'm fine." Tohru lowered her head and stared at the ground below. The moon shone brightly over top of them. It seemed so peaceful and quiet.

"You know, maybe there is something wrong with me. It just seems so long since I've seen her," Kyo explained. He looked up at the moon, "I guess I just can't stand that damn rat saying stuff like that. I did freak out that day. Yeah, something definitely is wrong with me. I...uh...I have no idea what's wrong with me." He fell back and put one arm underneath his head. He missed her. That was his feelings; he loved her. Tohru sighed and smiled happily while she climbed down the ladder and back into the house.

Chapter 5 Renegade

Shigure walked into the room, "I did some digging on where Akari was living for the past couple of years." Kyo and Yuki looked curiously at him, "She's been living with an old couple in a little town. They died last year so I guess she's been wondering around the whole city."

"She's been wondering around? You mean she has no home?" Tohru asked.

"Not at the moment, I presume," he sighed, "Oh well. At least we know for sure that she's alive."

"How exactly do we know this isn't just a look-alike?" Yuki brought up.

"How else would she know about the Sohma name?" Kyo argued.

"It's pretty common. She could've known someone else by that name." Yuki admitted. Kyo put his head down, as if the statement were true.

"Do you think that she'll remember?" Tohru asked. No one said anything. Tohru closed her eyes and imagined what it would've been lilke to be her. It would be so…so sad. A sudden wind made her flinch. She opened her eyes and looked down. Akari was sitting upright and was scanning the room. What happens next? Read my second fanfic to find out! Latez, everyone! (Please post a msg.)


End file.
